An Unconventional Education
by xoxfiresignx
Summary: .mostly Treve, multiple-part fic. Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that they never expected. COMPLETE.
1. In Which Rinslet Manipulates People

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that never expected._

a.n.

This is the first part in a several-part story. I'm not sure how many parts there will be. It'll be mostly Treve, though.

* * *

If Rinslet had expected an enthusiastic reaction, she was sorely mistaken. All three of her friends/partners simply stared at her in disgusted incredulity as she bounced around in excitement.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed, her elation dying as she looked between them.

"We are _not_ going to a formal ball." Sven said evenly, as Train and Eve shook their heads vigourously in agreement. Rinslet's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she said again, shocked. "Why not?"

"Rins," Train said, smirking. "Look at us." He gestured at himself, his partner, and the girl. Rinslet looked.

"What am I looking at?" Train and Eve shared a frustrated glance; Eve even rolled her eyes.

"Do any of us look like we belong at a formal ball?" It was the blonde girl who spoke this time, her arms crossed delicately over her chest.

"Well, _you_ certainly would, if we got you into an evening gown." Rins ignored the look of horror that marred Eve's beautiful face. "Train," the thief continued, gesturing at him. "Looks great in a suit, so in a tux he'd be magnificent." The aforementioned sweeper choked and blushed. "And as long as we take Sven's cigarettes away from him, he'd fit in perfectly. The eye patch just adds to his appeal." Eve snorted with suppressed laughter; Train nudged her, grinning. Sven glared, his one visible eye glinting dangerously.

"Rins," he growled, sounding more annoyed than he usually did when Train maxed out their food bill. "I'm not saying it again. We are NOT. GOING."

"But Svennnn," Rins whined, sounding very much like a petulant child who wasn't getting her way — which, by all accounts, she was. "It'll be FUN."

Sven didn't bother to respond, opting instead to shake his head ruefully and turn back to the _Guns and Ammo_ magazine he'd been reading before she barged in. Rins looked hopefully between Train and Eve, but neither of them seemed any more willing than the older man. Eve sat between Sven and Train on the brown sofa, her legs crossed daintily at the ankle, and opened _The Count of Monte Cristo_ at the page she'd been on — which, Rins noticed with some surprise, was near the end of the massive book; an impressive feat, since Rins herself had bought the book for Eve the day before. Train, meanwhile, downed the rest of his two-litre carton of milk and got to his feet.

"Train, please." Rins moved faster than lightening, grabbing Train's arm and gazing into his eyes with what she hoped was a demure, yet pleading expression. "This is really important to me."

Train didn't seem impressed. "And why is that, Rinslet?" he sighed, pulling out of her grasp and heading towards the kitchen. "Is there someone there you need to steal from?"

Rinslet followed him out of the living room anxiously, not responding until the door to the kitchen had shut behind them. Then she reached back, locked the door, and dragged Train into the far corner of the room.

"Look," she hissed. "For once, this has nothing to do with _work_." Her work being, of course, hired thievery. "It's a special occasion." When the former assassin still looked unconvinced, she sighed dramatically. "It's a high school reunion, okay?"

Train couldn't help himself: he burst out laughing. Rinslet stood awkwardly, a sullen pout on her lips and a blush on her cheeks, until her friend's mirth died away. It took an unusually short time; despite the hilarity of the situation, Train wanted some clarification.

"So let me get this straight," he began, greatly enjoying Rinslet's discomfort. "You want Sven, Eve, and I to go with you to you _high school reunion_?"

"What, is that weird?" she muttered defensively, avoiding his gaze. "The three of you are my best friends in the world."

Train was so shocked by this admission that he just stood there, staring, while Rins' blush deepened from pink to scarlet. Then he reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders, and tugged her into a bone-crushing hug. Rinslet let out a little shriek and struggled, but Train held her firmly, a broad grin plastered on his face.

"That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Rinzy." Train laughed, squeezing her tighter, seemingly unaware of her flailing limbs and protests.

"Train, leggo! Can't breathe!" The violet-haired thief's voice was muffled by Train's shoulder. He sighed and released her. She stumbled backwards, gasping for air and checking to make sure her limbs were all still attached. She thought he may have broken one of her ribs in his exuberance. "So," she said with a businesslike tone. "Is that a yes."

Train winked at her. "Sure is, sweetheart. I am so totally there."

"But . . ." Rins' brow furrowed. It wasn't enough to have just Train there; as close as she was to him, she wanted — no, _needed_ — all three of them. "What about Sven and Eve? How can we convince them?"

"The princess will go if Sven and I go," Train said, grinning. "She's amazingly loyal and tolerant; she'll pretty much go along with anything." Rinslet's eyes narrowed. There was something in the way Train talked about Eve that seemed . . . "And Sven . . . well." He grinned, a Cheshire-cat-type grin that made Rinslet feel a little bit nervous. "We'll just have to lie to him, won't we?"

**_--blackcat--_**

"No."

"C'mon, Sven! This is big!"

"No."

"The bounty would be worth it."

"No."

"Why are you being such a huge j— " Sven cut Train off by standing up abruptly. Eve started, Rinslet looked uncomfortable, and Train swallowed. Sven's expression was murderous.

"I refuse to take part in this discussion any more." Sven's voice was colder than Eve has ever heard it. She shivered in spite of herself. She was glad that Train had decided to have this conversation himself, and not forced her to do it. She would rather be forced to eat her own rolled omelettes for the rest of her life than be on the receiving end of Sven's fury. "You and Eve can go to this . . . _ball_," he said the word the way he'd say 'drug dealer' or 'goth party'. "But I refuse to be pressured into going myself. If Eve wants to go, then you will have to be a gentleman and escort her, Train. I won't do it."

"Ah, but, Sven!" Train looked smug, which only seemed to make Sven angrier. "If I escort the princess, then you'll have to escort Rinslet. There's no way your gentlemanly senses will let you get out of that!"

Sven's eyes glinted dangerously as he glared at Train. Then he turned to Rinslet, who recoiled slightly. "You're still with that Number, right? Jenos?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so," she mumbled, afraid to look Sven directly in the eye.

"Get him to escort you. I'm not going." He grabbed his _Guns and Ammo_ magazine from the coffee table and stormed out of the living room.

"Sven!" Eve called after him, sounding distressed. Train took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"He'll be all right, princess," Train consoled the desolate girl, rubbing the back of her hand softly with his thumb. "He's just upset. He'll get over it." Eve nodded sadly and hung her head, her blonde hair tumbling like a waterfall around her. Train released her hand and took a strand of gold between his fingers. Then he caught a glimpse of the knowing look on Rinslet's face and dropped it as though it were a leopard-print thong.

Rinslet stood up. She hadn't expected her suggestion to make so much happen at once. The again, she thought, smiling slightly, she generally caused trouble wherever she went.

"I should be going," she said. Both Train and Eve looked up at her, their expressions identical combinations of regret and relief. "I'll come pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning," she continued, talking to Eve. The girl's face went pale. "We'll go for lunch and then go dress shopping. It'll be fun!" she added, grumpily, seeing the terror in the bioweapon's eyes. Rinslet let out a huff of air and then left the house, glaring over her shoulder at her two friends, neither of whom seemed to want to move.

She was almost on the sidewalk when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Eve running down the front steps.

"What's wrong, hun?" Rins frowned. There was something more than terror in Eve's eyes: there was anxiety, too.

"Rins, I . . . I . . ." The girl blushed and looked away. Rinslet had to physically prevent herself from squealing. Even as an 18-year-old, Eve was too cute for words. "I . . . don't know how to dance."

Rinslet stared. Then a slow smile broke out of her face, growing wider and wider until Eve sincerely regretted ever meeting the thief in the first place.

* * *

a.n.

^.^


	2. In Which Eve Tries on Dresses

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that never expected._

a.n.

Here's part number two! I didn't expect it to be so long, but it looks like this story will go for more than I thought.

* * *

Train's reaction to Rinslet's second pronouncement was just as negative as it had been to the first, but this time Rins expected it. She held her ground firmly as the yellow-eyed brunette gaped at her, rather like a suffocating fish. The image made Rins giggle slightly, which snapped Train out of his shock.

"What did you just say?" he growled, glaring at her. She grinned.

"You know exactly what I said." She winked coyly at him, which did nothing to improve his mood.

"Rinslet Agatha Walker —" he began, but Rins cut him off, her voice layered with confusion.

"My middle name isn't Agatha. It's —"

"I don't care what it is!" he hissed. He really was like a cat, she mused. His hair was nearly standing up on end and he looked ready to bolt; the same reaction any cat had when you surprised it. "I'm not doing it."

Rins raised one eyebrow delicately and took a step towards him. They were in the kitchen again: it was Train's favourite room in the house, and so it was the room in which it was easiest to ambush him. Eve was in her room, trying on the seven different dresses that Rinslet had picked out and bought for her earlier that afternoon.

Train back away from Rinslet, worried by the intensity in her eyes. The woman could really be intimidating, he thought as his backwards progress was stopped by the kitchen counter. No wonder Eve had been unable to stop the woman from forcing her into dress after dress. Speaking of which . . . Train's head turned toward the kitchen door and Rinslet followed his gaze.

"Oh, Eve!" the older woman gushed, stepping away from Train and appraising the blonde girl in the doorway. "You look beautiful!" Eve shook her head very slightly from side to side. Rinslet frowned. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Rins . . ." Eve's voice was so quiet that even Train, with his ridiculously heightened hearing, could barely make out her words. "I look like I'm getting married."

Neither Rinslet nor Train could deny that. The dress was white and strapless, curving around her body and poofing out at the bottom. The bodice was beaded and sparkly. It did look beautiful, but Train couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about seeing the princess in a wedding dress.

"Next." he said in a gruff voice. Eve looked relieved and practically skipped back to her room to change.

"Now, where were we?" Train looked away from the door and caught Rins' eye. The expression on her face made him want to hide for the next fifty years. "Oh, right. You refused to do it."

Train was trapped against the counter and was forced to look right into the thief's face. He felt like swearing. He was good at hiding his feelings, good at lying, but Rinslet was trained to pick up on signs of discomfort and anxiety. He knew from experience that she was very good at it.

"That's right. I won't do it." His voice sounded stronger than he'd expected it to. The woman's eyes narrowed into slits and she tossed her purple hair away from her face.

"Why not?"

Train was saved from having to answer by Eve's reappearance in the doorway. She looked disgruntled, and Train couldn't blame her. She wore a black dress with one strap that had a thick, bright red ribbon around the waist which flowed into a long, violently red train behind her. It fit her perfectly and complemented her body shape, but Train couldn't help but think that she looked like a . . .

"Vampire." Eve snapped, glaring at Rinslet. "I look like a vampire." Rinslet's face was stoic for a moment, but then her composure cracked and she burst into laughter.

"You're right, you're right," she gasped, ignoring the piercing glare that the girl was sending her way. "It looks great but . . . go change." Looking relieved, Eve left again. Rinslet's laughter died away slowly — Train guessed that she was imagining Eve flying around in that dress and preying on innocent victims — but by the time it did, there were actual tears of mirth in her eyes.

Train watched her, hopefully. With the shock she'd just been given, and the consequent two minutes of hilarity, it seemed that their previous conversation had been completely forgotten.

Or not. When Rinslet finally raised her eyes to him, they were burning with that mischievous fire again.

"You never answered me, Train Ambrose Heartnet." Train knew better than to correct her about his middle name. She wasn't in the mood for playing games, and he knew it was payback for balling her 'Agatha'. "Why not?"

"It's just . . . it's just . . . I just . . ." He was stuttering, trying to come up with some explanation that wasn't the truth. "I just don't want to, Rinslet. Can't that be reason enough?"

"No." The word cracked like a whip, making Train reach out and grab the fridge for support. "You and I both know there's an actual reason, Train."

"If you already know it, why do I need to tell you?" The words tumbled out of him in a rush, and he flashed a smug smirk at her that did more harm than good. She reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She opened her mouth to speak, probably to yell at him, but she was interrupted by the rustling of material. She quickly released him and turned to see Eve. Apparently, dressing Eve up like a doll was more important than threatening Eve's partner.

"Princess, you actually look like a real princess," Train told the bioweapon, looking her up and down.

"I know." But she didn't sound happy about it.

Rinslet, meanwhile, was glowing. "That colour is perfect on you, and that shape! Oh Eve, this is the one, I know it!"

"No." Eve spoke forcefully enough to make Rinslet's entire demeanor change. She looked crestfallen. "I'm not very fond of purple, especially not a purple this dark. And look at the bottom, Rins. It poofs out about a mile and I half. I can barely get through the door." And she demonstrated this fact by literally squeezing the pile of fabric through the kitchen door.

"But . . But . . . that little bow on your hip is so _cute_!" Rins seemed desperate to cling onto this dress, but Eve's determination was far stronger. One look into the teenager's eyes and Train could see that she was ready to fight to the death in order to not be forced to wear this dress. "Fine," Rinslet said, crossing her arms. "Show us the next one."

Eve squeezed herself out of the kitchen and headed back down the hall to her room. Train heard the sound of fabric against the walls, and knew that Eve's dress filled the entire corridor.

"You have to say it, Train, because you have to admit it to yourself." Rinslet picked up the conversation right where they had left off, leaving Train confused for a moment, since he was imagining Eve in that dress atop a high tower in a castle. The mass of purple definitely fit into _that_ scenario.

"Look, Rins, it just isn't a good idea." He sighed and pulled himself up onto the counter, letting his legs dangle just above the floor.

"Why not?"

"You really like saying that, don't you?"

"Of course. So why is it not a good idea, Train?"

"Because . . . because . . . because it isn't!" He rubbed one hand over his face. "You _know_ me, Rinslet, probably better than I know myself. You _know_ what could happen."

"You're scared." She said it like a fact, not a question. Train was ready to be offended, but the sight of Eve in a very pink, very pretty dress distracted him.

It was more than pink; it was fuschia. It was magenta. It was fuschia and magenta and coral and salmon and every other way to say 'violently pink' all rolled into one. The straps were thin, and the bodice was decorated with silver filigree flowers. The skirt reached all the way to the floor, but bunched up a little near her waist, like an open curtain.

"I like this one. . ." Eve began. Train heard the 'but' coming. "But . . . it's so . . . so . . ."

"Pink?" Train supplied helpfully. Eve winced and nodded.

"Well, it looks great on you." Rinslet said, assessing the dress in one look. "But I don't know if you're ready to wear that much pink."

Eve grinned. "Thanks, Rins," she sighed gratefully before disappearing again.

"I'm not scared." Train snapped the moment the princess was out of earshot. "I'm being responsible."

"Responsible?" Rins gaped, looking up at him. "You've never been responsible in your life! You're just trying to avoid any situation that might make you uncomfortable."

"And what's wrong with that?" he nearly shouted back. "It's not going to be fun, we'll both end up feeling awkward and then things will far apart! I'm not going to risk that, Rins!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE!" He was annoyed now, and frustrated, and he just wanted Rinslet to leave him alone. "BECAUSE I LO—"

"Are you two okay?" Eve's voice wafted gently from the doorway. Rinslet and Train, she looking triumphant, he feeling winded, both turned towards the sound.

And both burst into peals of laughter.

"I know." Eve deadpanned, grimacing. "I look like a zebra, don't I?"

"Let's just say . . . that vertical . . . black and white . . . stripes . . . don't exactly work . . . for you." Train choked out around his laughter.

"Fine, fine," Eve mumbled, blushing fiercly. "I'll go change, quit laughing at me, geeze."

Both the thief and the sweeper were lost in their mirth for at least five minutes. It took them so long to finally finish laughing that Eve was back wearing a new dress before the chuckles had completely died away. But the sight of Eve blushing head to toe in the new dress was enough to stop Train's laughter in its tracks and leave him feeling slightly warm, himself.

"You are not wearing that." he choked again, this time for a completely different reason. "Not ever. No where. EVER. Do you understand me?"

Eve nodded fiercely, her expression in total agreement with his words. She turned to leave, but Rinslet stopped her. Train glared at her, but she shot him a contemptuous look before focusing on the blonde girl.

"Well, that colour of blue is amazing against your skin." She pointed out. "And where it comes in at the waist really shows off your curves." Train wanted to scream at her for prolonging his agony. Eve had to leave the room, and soon, or something terrible would probably happen. "And damn girl, you've got some killer legs." Train coughed, rubbing his throat. His Adam's apple suddenly felt too big.

She did have killer legs. That fact was made inherently obvious by the dress she was wearing now; the dress that ended more than halfway up her thigh, exposing what seemed like miles of delicate, pale skin.

"But Rins," Eve stammered, her blush creeping down her neck and up to her ears. "It's so _short_."

Rinslet considered this for a moment, knowing that the longer she took, the more uncomfortable both Train and Eve became. Finally, when Train felt as though his blood would boil and Eve looked more like a tomato than a human being, Rins nodded.

"You're right. It might look bad." Eve sprinted away and Train's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "What was that about?" Rins had a knowing look on her face; a look that annoyed him so much that he had to restrain himself from hitting her.

"What was what about?" he muttered, feigning ignorance and avoiding her gaze.

She didn't let him. Standing on her tippy-toes to reach him on top of the counter, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "You didn't seem very comfortable with her in that dress."

He swallowed. Even just the mention of that dress brought the image of Eve wearing it back into his mind. "It it it it was much too short." He sounded like Sven. He tried again. "I mean, what were you thinking, buying her something like that? People will think she's easy! They'll attack her!"

Rinslet released his chin. "So you're saying your reaction was just because you want her to be safe?"

"Exactly." He sighed in relief.

"Hmm." She walked around the kitchen, trailing her fingers on the counter as she went. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Eve, I mean."

"Yeah." The image came back; he forced it away by imagining Sven in that same dress. "She really is."

"And her legs . . . man. Gorgeous. Did you see them? Her skin is so smooth, it looks like satin, and —"

He wasn't aware of moving. The next thing either of them knew, he had grabbed her by the throat and was pinning her against the wall. He didn't hold hard enough to choke her, but he was sending a message. "Don't you dare talk about her that way. Don't you DARE."

Rins grinned. "So, how about it, Train? Will you do it?"

His answer was interrupted by Eve. Eve in a long, silky, flowing red halter dress that clung to ever curve elegantly, that showed everything but hid everything, that made her look much older than her meagre 18 years. He choked again and released Rinslet, who stared at Eve with as much shock no her face as he felt.

"That's the one, Eve. That's the one."

"OKAY!" Train yelled at Rinslet. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it."

Rins grinned and clapped her hands together with glee. "Well then . . ." She gestured at Eve. Train sighed, moved to the girl, and grabbed her hands.

"Eve . . ." he began, staring down at her. Her blonde hair shone as much as the red dress, and her eyes were confused. "Rins told me that you don't know how to dance."

Eve blushed until she was nearly the same red as the fabric that covered her. "Well, no."

Train smiled down at her. "I'll teach you."

* * *

a.n.

Did you see that coming? Did you??


	3. In Which Train Overreacts

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation they never expected._

a.n.

A slightly shorter and not-so-happy installment. I actually have a plan for where this is going, so I'm excited about that.

* * *

The mood was set. Train had dimmed the lights in the living room until the room was thrown into near-darkness, tossed blue scarves over the lamps so that they shone with an ocean-like tint, and pushed all the furniture against the walls, making a large, empty space that was perfect for dancing. He'd sent Eve to change into her dress and he himself was already dressed to the nines in the designer tux Rinslet had picked out for him. He figured that it would be a good idea to teach her how to dance in the dress, so she would be more comfortable when the day of the ball actually came, but when she appeared like a mirage he started to seriously rethink his decision.

She'd let her hair fall gracefully down her back, and it shone in the coloured light. The dress moved with her, clinging to all the right places . . . which were, to Train, all the _wrong_ ones. She bit her lips anxiously and stepped carefully into the room, lifting the skirt of the dress high off the ground to avoid walking on it and exposing the perilously high heels that Rinslet had forced her into. Her heel suddenly caught on the carpet and she went flying, saved from a potentially messy meeting with the floor by Trains arms.

"You okay there, princess?" he asked, his voice huskier than he'd intended. He set her gently back on her feet, determinedly keeping his eyes away from the deep plunge in the neckline of her dress. She blushed and nodded, apparently afraid to speak. He held her arms for a moment, gazing into her eyes. They were even more mesmerizing than usual in the blue light cast by the lamps. He coughed awkwardly and released her, moving toward the CD player that was ready to go.

"What exactly are you going to teach me, Train?" Her voice was delicate, as though she were worried about breaking some sort of spell if she spoke too loudly.

"Rins gave me a list of all the dances they'll be playing at the ball. I thought we'd start with a waltz, since it's the most common and it's fairly easy to learn."

She nodded slightly and he pressed play. Smooth orchestral music floated in the air around them as Train glided back to her.

"First, I'm going to show you the basic box step. This is what the waltz is based on, and if you can do this the rest is easy." He stoode behind her and took her hand. "Ready?" She nodded, and he stepped backward with his right foot. She copied him. "Now, you have to put your weight on that foot and swing your left foot over to the left." He did it; she followed. "Now, bring your right foot over to your left foot and put your weight on it again. Then step forward with your left foot, weight down, swing the right foot, bring the left foot over, weight down, then move your right foot back again." They did it together, over and over in time with the three beats of the music. He let go of her hand and made her do it on her own. The moves seemed natural, easy for her; she didn't even have trouble remembering the weight shift like most new waltzers did. "Alright, that's great. Ready to try it with me?"

"I . . I don't know. I guess so." She didn't look at him, but he could tell she was blushing.

He stepped in front of her and took one of her hands in his and the other on the curve of her waist. She placed her hand so lightly on his shoulder that he barely felt its touch, but the heat from her skin nearly burned him through his tuxedo. "Just follow me." He stepped forward with his left foot; she stepped back with her right. They moved in the box step as though they'd been doing it for years. The first song ended and the second began; another waltz.

Eve tore her eyes away from her feet and looked up at him. The delight on her face made his breath catch in his throat. "This isn't too hard."

"No, you're doing wonderfully." He decided to up the ante a little, and started to gently begin to turn while making the box step. She followed his lead gracefully, effortlessly.

"How did you learn how to dance to well, Train?" she asked him, her hand gripped more tightly to his shoulder.

He let his hand curl a little more forcefully around her waist and pulled her just a tiny bit closer to him. "As a Number, our targets were often high-profile people who were often seen at high-profile events. We had to learn how to blend in to every possible scenario, so one day Karl hired a ballroom dancing teacher to come in and show us all how to dance." He laughed lightly, remembering the expressions of consternation and horror on Belze's face when he heard the news. "We're now all experts at the waltz, tango, rhumba, samba, foxtrot, minuet, polka, mazurka, salsa, quickstep, Paso Doble, jive, mambo, and bolero."

Eve's eyes were wide with astonishment and amusement. Then she grinned slyly. "But not the cha cha?"

Train snorted and pulled her a little bit closer. "No, that's one bit of education we didn't receive."

They danced together in silence for a moment, letting the subtle three-beat pulse of the music push them on. They were now literally gliding around the room, managing not to step on themselves or each other, which was quite a feat. Suddenly, Train decided to take it one step further. He broke his grip on her and raised her hand high in the air. As though she'd been expecting it, Eve twirled expertly, the red silk dress spinning seductively around her, and then fell again into his arms.

"That was fun!" she giggled into his ear.

"Want to do it again?" he whispered back, his lips accidentally grazing her cheek.

Her laughter died abruptly and she stepped even deeper into his embrace. "No, that's okay," she mumbled. They were now so close that their bodies were nearly touching. The music was swelling and picking up speed, and they responded by whirling together in large, graceful loops across the floor.

"Eve . . ." Train didn't know what had made him say her name, but she looked up into his eyes and his heart stopped. They were close together that he could easily have kissed her if he wanted to. He eyes darted from his to his lips and back up again. There was something in her expression that made him feel alarmed and uncomfortable.

He pushed her away, staggering back and slamming a hand against the CD player. It stopped playing, the CD popping out like a candy from a Pez dispenser.

"I think . . that's enough. You don't need to learn any other dances. The waltz is enough." He sprinted down the hall to his room, leaving her looking hurt and confused in the darkened living room.

**_- -blackcat- -_**

Eve had just finished putting the living room back to the way it should be when Rinslet arrived. The thief came bouncing in, all smiles and good humour, but she froze when she saw the expression on the younger girl's face.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing," Eve muttered, unable to completely conceal the anger in her voice.

"Don't you lie to me, girl." Rinslet grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her to the couch. They sat together, Eve keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground and staring straight ahead, Rins curling her legs up underneath her and turning to face the blonde beauty. "What happened? Tell me."

Eve exploded into tears. She leaned over, her elbows on her knees, and grabbed clumps of her hair while she sobbed. Rinslet rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for the tears to dry. Finally, after several minutes, Eve hiccuped herself into silence.

"Train was . . . teaching me how to dance." Her voice was muffled and clogged with tears. "I thought . . I was doing really well but . . he just . . pushed me away and ran off to his room. I don't know what I did."

Rinslet's expression was beyond murderous; it was reminiscent of a genocide. "He did, did he?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "And did he give any explanation for this sudden escape?"

"NO!" Eve burst into tears again. Rinslet let her cry and left the room, heading with deadly intent towards the room at the very back of the house. She slammed the door open, ready to beat the so-called 'responsible' adult to death — but the room was empty, the blue curtains fluttering over the open window.

"Bastard." Rins growled.

_**- -blackcat- -**_

Train sat up on the roof of their house, listening to the heart-wrenching sound of Eve's tears and Rinslet's gentle consolation.

"I'm so sorry, Eve," he whispered. Then he jumped onto the neighbouring roof and ran as fast as he could away from the house.

* * *

a.n.

So, there you have it. Train's a bit of a loser. I'm sorry if my description of the waltz is a bit lacking; I, personally, CAN waltz, but it's hard to describe.

reviews!

_Otakugirl 13_ - Yes, a ball! I'm rather excited for the actual event.  
_ZTX_ - I'm sorry for giving you that mental image.  
_Hitokiri Shinzui -_ Yes, Train can dance! I decided to explain why in this chapter, because of your review. I hope that clears things up a little. 


	4. In Which There Are Shocks

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that they never expected._

a.n.

Here's part four! Sorry for the wait, I've been writing some other things. There will be one or two more parts, depending on how I stretch out the actual ball scene.

* * *

The day of the ball dawned bright and clear, the sun shining as though it wanted nothing more than to make this day a success. In this respect, Rinslet and the sun had a lot in common, which was why the thief could be found ripping the comforter from Eve's sleeping form and dragging the blonde girl out of bed by the ankle. She landed with a hard thump that jolted her awake and shook the entire house. Fearing that she was under attack, she crouched into a defensive ball and her hair turned into an array of sharp knives, ready to protect her.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty!" Rins chirped cheerfully, completely oblivious to Eve's hostile position. "It's a big day for you!"

Eve groaned and straightened slowly. Her back felt stiff and sore, and she felt a bruise forming on her hip from where she had hit the floor.

"You could have just shaken me, Rins," she moaned, poking the tender area to assess the damage. "Now I'll be all bruised up."

"I _tried_ shaking you." The woman seemed annoyed as she tossed the comforter back onto the bed and moved to open the curtains. "And screaming at you, and slapping you in the face, and shooting a gun beside your ear." It was at this point that Eve noticed the hole in her ceiling. "Nothing seemed to work."

"Thanks a lot," Eve growled, gesturing at the hole and glaring at her friend. "Sven's going to kill me when he sees that."

"Oh no he won't," Rinslet smiled vaguely. "This is important!"

"Not more important that the house!" Eve ran a hand through her hair and winced when her fingers caught on the knots that had tied themselves while she slept. "And I refuse to believe that I slept through that."

"Well, you did." Rinslet was searching through Eve's drawers, tugging out various tubs of makeup and hair product — none of which had ever been opened. Eve didn't seem to notice this: she was staring, open-mouthed, at the alarm clock resting like a brick beside the bed.

"Rinslet!" she snarled. The thief looked up, shocked to see the expression of animalistic fury on the normally stoic face. "It's _five thirty in the morning_!"

"Well, of course!" Rinslet backed slowly away from the bioweapon, a pleading expression on her face. "We need to get ready!"

"We need _thirteen hours_ to get ready?" Eve screeched.

It took Rinslet nearly an hour to calm the girl down, during which several things (including chairs, pillows, and the door to Eve's closet) were thrown across the room. The argument was loud enough to wake Sven, a notoriously deep sleeper, who ran into the room and promptly joined in on Eve's side, screaming at Rinslet about how expensive it would be to fix the ceiling. Rinslet somehow managed to stand her ground, and at the end of it all Sven went, grumbling viciously, back to bed, and Eve packed up all her beauty supplies and headed to Rinslet's apartment to get ready. As they passed Train's room, Eve wondered how he had be able to sleep through the commotion.

Then she remembered, for about the fiftieth time, that Train wasn't there.

_**-blackcat-**_

Twelve hours later, both women were ready. Rinslet's dress was pure, snowy white and draped elegantly over one shoulder, ending just above the knee in a flowing mass of blanched fabric. Her purple hair had been straightened until it reached just below her shoulders, and then tied half up in an intricate series of twists. She wore an enormous necklace, made of pure gold and chunky diamonds, and her makeup had been applied to perfection.

The moment Jenos saw her, his heart jumped into his throat and pounded like an African kettle drum. He ran to her, picked her up, and twirled her around in his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips lightly to his.

"You look amazing," he murmured, kissing her again. "Absolutely fantastic."

She pulled back and surveyed him with a critical eye. "You look pretty debonair yourself." He blushed, pulling gently at the neck of his tuxedo. "But you haven't seen anything until you've seen Eve." She took him by the hand and led him out of the entrance of her apartment and into the living room. He couldn't believe that anyone could look more gorgeous than Rins did at that moment, but then he saw her.

The red dress. The golden curls. The glowing violet eyes. He stared.

"Wow."

Rinslet giggled. "She's incredible, isn't she?"

Jenos swallowed and tried to tear his gaze away. "Yeah. She is." Eve blushed.

Rinslet's smile grew even wider. "Well, you get to accompany us both, tonight," she said, grabbing his arm on one side and gesturing for Eve to come forward and take the other.

Jenos frowned. "But I thought that Train was — " Rinslet shot him a look that said very plainly 'If you bring that up I will destroy you' and he shut his mouth immediately. He grinned and held his arm out to the blonde girl, who slipped her fingers gently into the crook of his elbow. "Well, my ladies, shall we go?" Both of them giggled, and Jenos had a distinct feeling that this night would be one of the best he'd ever had.

_**-blackcat-**_

The ball was held at the most ritzy hotel in the city, the Golden Oasis. As soon as they stepped through the door, Eve felt out of place. There was a two-storey fountain in the lobby, and live peacocks strutted around them as they made their way towards the ballroom. The maids and doormen were dressed as Greek statues, their skin painted gold and their smiles bright.

"Oh my God." she muttered, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Tell me about it," Jenos whispered, squeezing her arm and sounding just as uncomfortable as she felt.

Rinslet, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying herself. She strutted just as much as the peacocks did, showing off both herself and her companions. She waved at several high-ranking international diplomats, who waved back and stared after them as they passed. Rinslet smirked. Beautiful women could reduce even the most important men to puddles of jelly.

"The ballroom is through here," she said, gesturing as they turned a corner into a gaudy, lavish hallway. Then all three of them stopped dead.

"Jenos, will you let go of my date, or will I have to force you?"

Jenos tugged his arm out of Eve's grasp faster than anyone could say 'shafted'. He went so far as to take a step away from her, almost knocking Rinslet over in his haste to allow the man before them access to his date. The man grinned mischeviously at them both before stepping toward Eve and extending his arm.

"Shall we?"

Eve took his arm without looking at him. Rinslet could feel the anger pouring from the blonde like a waterfall, but the girl kept it in check and adopted a politely blank expression. Rinslet, however, was not so calm.

"How dare you!" she shrieked, pulling out of Jenos' grasp and slapping the newcomer across the face. "You _ran out_ on her, you've been totally missing in action for _ten days_, and you think it's okay if you just saunter in as though nothing happened?"

Train shrugged. "If it bothers Eve, I won't stay."

"It doesn't bother me." Eve muttered, still not looking at Train even as he held her arm.

"Sweetie . . ." Rins began, looking anxious.

"It doesn't bother me, Rins." There was more force to her voice now, and she met the woman's gaze with strength and defiance.

Rinslet deflated. "Okay," she sighed, slipping her arm back into Jenos'. "Let's just go, then."

They walked down the length of the hallway in total silence. No one but Train seemed to be in a good enough mjood to survey their surroundings. Wghat he saw didn't seem to impress him.

"Paintings on every blank space of wall . . . gold flecks in their crown moulding . . . Persian carpetting . . . It all seems so arrogant, doesn't it?" he mentioned to Eve as they made their slow progress down the hallway. She didn't answer, her gaze fixed on the floor a few inches in front of her dress. He frowned and squeezed her elbow with his. "Doesn't it, Eve?"

She snapped her head up and her eyes glowed with anger. "Don't talk to me, Train." she hissed.

"Ever?" he asked, a look of misery crossing his face.

She sighed. "Just not right now. Not until I'm over being mad at you."

He smiled and turned his gaze to Jenos and Rinslet, who were walking arm-in-arm a few feet ahead of them. "Okay." he said, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile.

The hallway ended suddenly in a pair of enormous double doors, eight feet high and five feet wide, inlaid with gold filigree and delicate designs. A man sat behind a desk just before the doors, and he coughed as they approached.

"Names?" he said, in a bored, monotonous voice. Rinslet stepped towards him and spoke quietly in his ear. He took notes, nodding slightly. "Wait right here, please."

"I just need to know . . ." Eve began. Train tore his eyes from the little man — who was moving to the double doors and unlocking them with a large golden key tied to his belt — and focussed his attention on his partner.

"What is it, princess?" he asked, stroking the back on her arm.

"Where have you been?" The man pushed the doors wide open, revealing a set of golden stairs that led down to an enormous dance floor.

Train slipped his free hand into the pocket of his tuxedo and fiddled with something. "There was something I needed to do."

Eve opened her mouth to ask for clarification, but the little man's bored, monotonous voice rang out, amplified by a microphone.

"Introducing Miss Rinslet Walker, Valedictorian, Student Council President, and Honour Award Winner —"

"What?" Train demanded, looking incredulous.

"Along with her friends, Miss Eve Vollified and Mr Train Heartnet, and her fiancé, Mr. Jenos Hazard."

"WHAT?" Train and Eve yelped in unison, noticing for the first time the slim diamond ring glittering on the ring finger of her left hand.

Rinslet just smiled. "Come on," she said, gesturing at the ballroom before them. "Let's have a ball."

* * *

a.n.

Ha. Bet you didn't see THAT one coming! If you did, then I shall give you cookies. And yes, of course Train came back! I really liked the idea of having Rins be a model student in high school, then decide to leave the straight and narrow for a life of crime once she graduated.

reviews!

_trainsgirl13_ - Yes, unfortunately, guys DO have that tendency. But Train definitely redeems himself in the next few chapters, not to worry!  
_Hitokiri Shinzui - _Well, Rins didn't kick his face in, but she DID slap him. Is that good enough for you?


	5. In Which Rinslet is a Drama Queen

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that they never expected._

a.n.

Some fun stuff happens in this chapter. It looks like I've got just one more chapter to go after this!

* * *

Rinslet was surrounded by well-dressed, chattering friends from her high school days. Eve got a kick out of watching the way they interacted with her. Rinslet, it seemed, had been a model student in high school — beyond model, she had been perfect. She'd had the highest marks, the most friends, the best relationship with the teachers, and she'd gotten the most scholarship and post-secondary opportunities out of all of them.

Now, years later, they all crowded around her to try and prove that they had ended up more successful and happier than she had.

"My husband is the CEO of Harper Industries," one designer-label-wearing woman preened, making sure to shake her hair back to show off her expensive earrings.

"Yes, well, _I_ started my own clothing line," another woman simpered.

Rinlset simply smiled as her old school mates bragged, their grandstanding nothing more than amusement to her. When they had all finished boasting about their husbands and their high-profile jobs, they all gazed at Rinslet expectantly.

"What do you do, Rinslet?" one woman finally asked. "We haven't heard much from you for years, other than that fancy Christmas card you send out every year." Several of the women shared annoyed looks at that.

"Well, as you heard, I'm getting married." Rinslet said simply, reaching out a hand and dragging Jenos out of his seat at the table behind her. "This is my Jenos." She sighed wistfully, leaning slightly against him. Jenos looked more awkward than a chubby girl in a bikini modeling contest, but he kissed the top of Rins' head with thought. "He's a shareholder in — how many banks is it now, dear?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at her husband to be.

"Seventy-five."

Rinslet leered delicately at her circle of 'friends'. "Yes, that's right. He's a shareholder in seventy-five of the world's national banks, as well as the president of Hazard International Airlines." Several mouths dropped open in surprise, and a series of eyes surveyed Jenos with a newfound appreciation.

"I'm surprised that she left out the fact that he's also one of the world's most talented and accomplished assassins." Train remarked dryly from the table where he and Eve sat together. They had only just descended the stairs and taken their seats at the rese4rved table with the white-and-gold tablecloth when the group of women had descended on Rinslet like flies on a carcass lathered in honey.

"Well, she doesn't want them to be _too_ impressed." Eve responded, equally dry. Train shot her a sideways glance and they both burst out laughing, nearly missing the rest of Rinslet's conversation.

"And what about you?" The boldest of the women, an old acquaintance named Kara, short her a contemptuous glance. "I assume you'll be a housewife, with all that income coming in from your husband."

The other women tittered, but Rinslet shook her head slightly, smiling graciously.

"No, I'll continue my work. I really enjoy being a financial consultant for sixteen different world governments. The passport privileges are remarkable." The laughter stopped dead. "It was wonderful to catch up with you all!" Rins cried, an expression of absolute delight on her face. "We should meet up later in the night for drinks!"

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, the ladies mumbled their agreement and dispersed far more quickly than they'd congregated. Rinslet and Jenos settled into their seats at the table, both smirking. Then Rinslet caught sight of the identical expressions of disbelief on the sweepers' faces.

"What?" she asked lightly, crossing her legs and taking Jenos' hand on top of the table.

"'Financial consultant'?" Train began, but it was Eve who finished the thought.

"Is that what they're calling hired thievery, now?"

Rinslet laughed, and after a moment the other three joined in. "Did you see the expressions on their faces?" Rinslet snorted, gasping for air. "The little vampires didn't know what hit them. Ah, this is going to be one amazing night." She stared around at the intricately decorated ballroom.

It was absolutely enormous, far bigger than any single room Eve had ever been in. She was fairly certain that one could fit three of their houses inside it and still have enough room to dance. The theme seemed to be white and gold; everything from the small circular tables that surrounded the dance floor to the silken cloth hanging in elaborate drapes from the walls was either purest white with gold filigree, or purest gold with white accents. The dance floor itself could easily have held thirty elephants, and it shone like a polished golden mirror.

There was a stage at the far end of the room, away from where they sat, and on it was an entire orchestra, playing gentle music that wafted around them like a spring breeze. Each member was dressed in white and gold. Eve's eyes widened; even their _instruments_ were painted white and gold!

It seemed that Rinslet's high school had spared no expensive for this event, and Eve mentioned this to the thief.

"I came from a very posh, very rich area of the country," she stated simply. "The only school around were private schools, and my parents were adamant that I receive the very best education possible."

Eve nearly groaned. Of course Rinslet had gone to the most expensive boarding school in the country. It was all so convenient.

Not for the first time, Eve wished she had stayed behind with Sven.

Rinslet jumped to her feet. Apparently, a five minute sit was enough rest for her; the other three were tired just from looking around. "Let's go meet people!" Rinslet yelped, tugging Jenos to his feet.

He struggled out of her grasp. "I'm actually going to get a drink," he said hurriedly, gesturing at the refreshment table on the opposite side of the room.

Rinslet's eyes turned to Train, who jumped up quickly. "I'll go with you!" he nearly-shouted, almost desperately, at Jenos. "Want something, Princess? Punch?"

Eve shrugged non-committally. She already regretted being so chummy with Train earlier. It wouldn't do for him to think she wasn't still mad at him.

The two men walked off together, oblivious to Rinslet's expression of outraged disbelief. Then she turned on the charm again, turned to Eve, and opened her mouth.

"Absolutely not." Eve snapped. "Someone needs to stay at the table and guard our things." She gestured at the pile of stuff behind her; Rinslet's and Eve's purses, Train's and Jenos' wallets.

Since Eve's statement was undeniably true, Rinslet let out a huff of air and stormed away on her own, leaving the blonde alone at the table. Eve watched her go, smiling slightly. Rinslet was such a drama queen. She was already over her little tantrum as she joined a new group of her old high school friends, hugging, shaking hands, and air-kissing. The woman really was a natural kiss-up. She should have gone into politics.

Eve moved her attention to the two men, who still hadn't made it to the punch table yet. Her lips twitched as she watched Train walking. Rinslet had been right, he _was_ magnificent in a tux.

Even though Train had undone the tuxedo jacket the moment they'd sat down at the table, it did nothing to detract from his appearance. In fact, when he'd undone the top button of the shirt collar a moment later, Eve had found it difficult to breathe. While Jenos was wearing a very classic tuxedo — white shirt, grey vest, black jacket, pants, and bow-tie — Rinselt had obviously seen fir to dress Train in something a little more unorthodox. The shirt was striped light blue and white, and the vest, pants, and jacket were a dark charcoal. Train had also made some personal changes by untucking the shirt and letting the shirt sleeves poke out of the jacket sleeves.

On anyone else, it would have looked messy and slovenly, but on Train, the casual disarray made him all the more attractive. His brown hair had been tousled, as per usual, and his golden eyes shone like lights in the darkness. The open buttons, so carefully casual, offered discreet glimpses at his perfectly sculpted body, and the untucked shirt gave the distinct impression that he was ready to tear it off at a moment's notice. Even just thinking about it made Eve swallow and push the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She was so caught up in watching Train and remembering what the tuxedo looked like that she didn't even notice the man sitting beside her until he spoke.

"Care for a dance?"

Eve nearly fell out of her chair. The man laughed and steadied her, and she got a good look at him.

Her heart stopped.

He was by far the second-most attractive man she'd ever seen. His hair was blonde — so blonde it was almost purple, in some weird way — and his eyes were a pale greenish-blue. Something about his face seemed familiar to her, as though she'd seem him or someone who looked very much like him before.

He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Braxton. Braxton Walter."

"Eve Vollified." She shook his hand.

"So," he said, gesturing at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

She was silent for a moment, listening intently to the music. Then she blushed and shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Braxton gazed at her in confusion. "Why not?"

Her blush deepened. "I only know how to waltz," she muttered. Braxton grinned.

"Well," he sighed, settling into a comfortable, slumped position in the chair. "How about we wait until they play a waltz, then?" She felt like she was going to burst into flames, but she nodded, pleased. "In the meantime, why don't you tell me about yourself, Eve Vollified?"

_**-blackcat-**_

"Jenos, I need to ask you a question." Train broached the subject as soon as they were out of earshot of the table. The Chrono number shot him an intrigued look.

"Go right ahead."

Train cleared his throat, feeling warm. "You're in love with Rinslet, right? I mean —" he added quickly, seeing the incredulous look on Jenos' face. "You must be, if you proposed to her. Right?"

Jenos smirked and nodded, running a hand through his brown hair. "Yes. I am very much in love with her."

"So — how do you know?"

Jenos raised an eyebrow.

"I mean — " Train seemed to be having far more difficultly getting these words out than he should have. Jenos sniggered internally at the sight of the infamous Black Cat, so lost for words. "How do you know when you're in love with someone?"

Jenos paused their walk across the room, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, it's like this," he began, walking again. "You know you're in love with someone when you think about the rest of your life and they're always in it, no matter how many different situations you visualize." They skirted an arguing couple. "When you see them smile and it's all that matters — you could be under heavy fire, bleeding from six different places, and the building could be about to explode, but as long as she's smiling, you don't care." The reached the table with refreshments and gazed forlornly at the enormous variety. "You know you love her when the thought of being without her or hurting her literally makes you sick."

Jenos reached out and picked up a bottle of Club Soda — he thought the drink was absolutely disgusting, but Rinslet loved it. Train, meanwhile, was serving two glasses of punch with a torn expression on his face.

"But, Jenos —" he began. The other man looked up. "What if there's something in your way?"

"Like what?"

"Like . . . I don't know . . . a crazy huge age difference, or something."

Jenos smirked. "How big of an age difference?"

Train swallowed and blushed. "About twelve years."

Jenos sighed and turned to Train. He took the other man's shoulders and turned the sweeper to face him full on.

"Nothing gets in the way of love, okay?" he said, shaking Train a little to emphasize his point. "Absolutely nothing. If you're in love with Eve, and she's in love with you, then no age difference or father figure or apocalyptic event can make a difference. Do you understand?"

Train nodded, then grinned. "Thanks, Jenos."

Jenos shrugged, trying to keep the pleased expression from his face. "Don't mention it." Both men turned from the refreshments to head back to their table. Jenos noted with some interest that there was a man sitting with Eve, obviously flirting with her.

Train dropped the cups of punch he was holding. The glass shattered at his feet, red liquid flooding over his shiny black shoes, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were locked on the man who was now helping Eve to her feet, an expression of absolute terror on his face.

* * *

a.n.

Dun dun dunnnnn. Who is this man? Is he good or bad? Feel free to speculate in the reviews, I'd love to see what you think will happen!

reviews!

_trainsgirl13_ - You'll find out what Train was playing with in the last chapter! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint :)  
_Hitokiri Shinzui_ - I put both some fluff AND a description of Train in here for you! I hope you enjoy it.  
_obsessed1013_ - This was the nearest future I could get. There's only one more chapter after this, though!  
_Thoughts Of A Shadow_ - I'm really glad you like it!


	6. In Which Quite a Bit Occurs

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that they never expected._

a.n.

Okay, I lied. There will be a tiny epilogue after this.

* * *

Eve couldn't believe what was happening. There she was, feeling gorgeous in a red silk dress, being led onto the dance floor by a ridiculously attractive man who wanted nothing more than to dance a waltz with her. She couldn't keep the pleased little blush from her cheeks as Braxton twirled her into his arms. She let out a surprised gasp as her body careened into his, but he was careful to keep her upright and she still, somehow, managed to look elegant. She met his eyes and they both laughed a little.

"Ready?" he asked her, his face close to hers.

"As I'll ever be." She let out a breath and stepped smoothly backwards as he led her into the box step. Her mind spun into a peaceful blur of colour and sound and the feel of his warm hands on her skin as he whirled her around. Dancing felt wonderful, no matter who it was with — but a small part of her did, in fact, long for other hands to hold her. She pushed that part down, deep into her heart and mind, away from the surface, and let her body take control.

She was a natural dancer. Her body had always been quick to pick up on motion due to the nanomachines in her blood, and her muscle memory skills were off the charts. Even though she had only learned how to waltz ten days ago and hadn't practiced since, her legs knew exactly how to carry her. And Braxton was a good partner.

She gazed at him thoughtfully as they danced. There was definitely something about him that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She wondered why that was; she had a photographic memory, after all. If she had seen him before, she would definitely have remembered.

She shrugged the feeling aside. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except that she was dancing with a man who seemed to actually want to dance with her.

She smiled.

_**-blackcat-**_

Train's face was white. His knuckles were white. Even his suit seemed to have paled. Jenos watched in fascination as the sweeper clenched his hands into fists. The Number had never seen anything quite like this before. This went beyond ordinary jealousy. He must really love Eve, Jenos mused. Then he noticed that Train seemed to have stopped breathing, and he decided to intervene.

"Uh, Train?" he began cautiously. Train glanced at him. The golden eyes were as hard as diamond and glinted just as much in the artificial light. "It's just a guy dancing with Eve. It's not that big of a deal."

"That's not just a _guy_, Jenos." Train said, his voice cold and dead-sounding.

Jenos turned back to the dance floor and watched the man dancing with Eve. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rinslet coming towards them and he let a smile flicker briefly over his features before saying: "It's not? He looks pretty ordinary to me."

Train's hand disappeared into his tux for a moment and reappeared bearing Hades. Jenos didn't bother being surprised. He himself had Excelion stashed away in case trouble should arise (as it invariably did whenever Train Heartnet was involved).

"That," Train said decisively, punctuating the word by loading a specialized bullet. "Is Brand Walker."

Jenos let his confusion show clearly on his face, an emotion that Rinslet obviously shared as she reached the two men and noticed Train's gun.

"Who's Brand Walker?" Beside him, Rinslet gasped — apparently, she knew who this man was, too.

"Where?" she hissed, spinning around anxiously. "Where is he?"

"Dancing with Eve." Train snarled. Rinslet grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Listen to me, Train," she ordered. "Do _not_ cause a scene. We can do this together." Train wasn't listening. Every muscle in his body was twitching with desire to go and attack the man who held Eve in his arms. "Train! Focus!" She slapped him for the second time in an hour. His eyes focused on her.

"What do you suggest, Rinslet?" he snapped, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek. "I'm not leaving her with him for a moment longer than I have to."

"Who's Brand Walker?" Jenos asked again, frustrated. They both ignored him.

"You get Eve away from him; cut in on the dance. I can't do that, because I'm a girl, but the moment you do I'll grab him and get him out of here. I'll call Sven and get him to take him down to the police station to collect his bounty. Okay?"

Train nodded. It was a good plan. It made sense. He stowed his weapon, careful to put the safety back on to ensure that he didn't shoot off one of his most prized body parts. "Okay."

He left immediately, darting through the throng of dancing people. Rinslet unearthed her own weapon from somewhere in her bra and made to follow, but Jenos grabbed her arm.

"Who's Brand Walker?" he demanded.

"He's a serial rapist."

With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

_**-blackcat-**_

Eve felt as though she were floating. She and Braxton glided gracefully around the room, drawing admiring looks from those people with less coordination. She had never thought that dancing could make her feel so desired and cherished. Last time, it had only made her feel like —

"May I cut in?"

The pair stopped dancing and stared at the newcomer, an attractive man in a sloppy tux, with brown hair and amber eyes, like a cat's. Eve's violet eyes widened in shock. What on Earth did he think he was doing?

Braxton, ever the gentleman, stepped away from Eve, smiling. "Of course." He turned to the blonde girl and bowed low over her hand, his lips grazing her knuckles so lightly that she blushed scarlet. "Until we meet again, Miss Vollified." he said, winking suavely at her. She felt strangely warm as she watched him go. He was accosted by Rinslet only a few paces away from them. Undoubtedly, Eve thought, smiling slightly, they were old friends from high school.

The man before her cleared his throat and she was suddenly recalled to her own situation; more specifically, that Train was standing right in front of her, looking delectable, and that he had just cut in on her dance.

"Shall we?" he asked. Before she could answer with an angry "No" and storm off, he had gathered her into his arms and drawn her right back into the world of the waltz.

It felt different to waltz with Train. She couldn't deny that, while Braxton had been a good partner, Train was incomparably better; he led her so well that it almost felt as thought she wasn't dancing at all; it felt more as though the world was revolving around her and Train. She felt locked in the center of the room, the center of the world, maybe even the center of the universe when Train held her. There was nothing but the two of them, ever, anywhere, and she raised her eyes to his to see him staring at her with an expression unlike any she had ever seen on his face.

She suddenly remembered what had happened the last time they had danced together and felt her stomach drop down to her toes. He bit his lip guiltily, and she knew he was thinking the same. Their private moment of pleasure and bliss evaporated and was replaced by one of awkwardness. Hoping to diffuse the sudden tension, she spoke.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" he asked, clearly playing dumb. She glared at him.

"Cutting in."

Train didn't answer. He couldn't answer. His gaze flitted around the room, where he saw Rinslet dragging Brand Walker up the grand staircase and out the imposing double doors. He breathed a sigh of relief. The Princess was safe.

"Just dance, Princess," he whispered, pulling her even closer to him and breathing in her familiar smell. "That's all that matters now."

_**-blackcat-**_

"Thank you."

She waited until she had dragged him all the way out of the hotel and into the grungy alleyway behind it before speaking. He shrugged, smiling.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"I owe you one."

Brand Walker shook his head, still smiling. "No, you don't. I did it as a favour. Besides, I wanted to see you again."

Rinlset Walker looked up into pale greenish-blue eyes that were exactly the same shade as her own. "How are mom and dad?"

"The same as ever." Brand ran a hand through his silvery-purple hair. "They miss you. They ask about you a lot."

Rinslet sniffled slightly. "I miss them too. Tell him I'll try and visit soon."

Brand nodded. They shared a long look. Both of them knew it was a lie.

"She's a good kid, you know."

Rins tilted her head, confused. "Who do you mean?"

"Eve."

Rinslet actually growled at him. "Don't you _dare_, Brand. She's my best friend."

He sighed sadly. "I'm giving it up, Rins."

"What?" she gasped.

"Seeing you really made me realize what I've done. I've made myself a fugitive, an outcast. How bad is it that the only time I get to see my sister is when we're planning elaborate schemes to get her friends to admit their feelings for one another?"

Rins considered this, chewing absently on her left thumbnail. "I guess that _is_ kind of bad," she conceded. "But that's enough to make you stop? Just that?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head, looking up at the starry night sky. "No, not just that." Rins waited patiently, knowing that he would continue. "It was talking to Eve that really got me thinking."

Rinslet perched lightly on the edge of a Dumpster and watched him shrewdly. "How so?"

He lowered his eyes to her, and she saw pure agony within them. Without thinking, she reached out a hand and dragged him to her, pulling him into her arms the way she used to when he was upset. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her violet hair.

"I never thought of those girls as human. They were just objects to me, things I could use." His voice was muffled and thick with regret. "But I talked to Eve. I listened to the things she had to say. She had opinions and emotions and intelligence." He started shaking, and Rins heard dry sobs as he spoke. "How many girls have I destroyed without learning who they are? How many stories have I missed? How many lives like Eve's have I ruined?" He cried quietly into Rinslet's shoulder for about a minute before his tears dried and he stepped out of her arms. "That's why I have to stop," he told his sister, his eyes bright but determined. "I can't do it any more."

Rinslet smiled at him, letting a single tear of her own make a track down her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Brand. So proud."

They stood together in the warm summer night, staring at each other, reveling in the fact that they were, at least for the moment, a family again. Then Brand broke the stalemate.

"You should go back in there."

Rins nodded, trying to keep her sadness in check. "Punch me," she said.

Brand started. "What?" he asked, certain he had misheard her.

She rolled her eyes. "Punch me." she said again, annoyed. "It has to look as though you got away, or else Train will be suspicious. So punch me."

"No, Rins, I can't —" Brand looked beyond uncomfortable.

She sighed. "Just do it." she ordered, and he recognized the tone. He had heard that tone many times before, usually just before he felt immense pain. He pulled his fist back, then stopped, pleading with his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't —"

"Do it! Now!"

He took a deep breath and let his fist fly towards her face. The feeling and sound of flesh meeting flesh made him feel sick. Rinslet staggered backwards for a moment and he rushed to steady her. Then she looked up and smiled.

"Good boy." A bruise was already forming around her left eye. Then her face grew serious. "I'll miss you."

He felt a strange pressure behind his eyes and knew he was going to cry again. He hugged Rinslet hard and long, not wanting to let her go. He had no idea when he would see her again.

"I love you, Rins." he told her when he let her go.

"I love you too, little brother."

Brand watched her go back into the hotel, knowing deep in his heart that this was the last time he would ever see her.

_**-blackcat-**_

The waltz ended. Train and Eve pulled away from each other, both looking and feeling awkward.

"Wanna . . . go sit down?" Train offered, gesturing vaguely towards their table. Eve nodded gratefully and they moved together back through the crowd of dancers who were now engaging in a spirited tango. As they walked, Train felt an overwhelming desire to take the girl's hand, but he pushed the urge away. He felt more afraid at the prospect of being with Eve than he'd felt about anything. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her — that he loved her, that he'd always loved her and always would, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and keep her safe — but at the same time, he had the distinct impression that the moment he opened his mouth to do so, he would vomit all over her.

Rather than face that horrifying image, he sat beside her and fiddled absently with the gold embroidery on the tablecloth. He wondered faintly what was taking Rinslet so long, and where Jenos had gone, but those thoughts were eclipsed by Eve's presence. His skin felt tingly, and his arm was so close to hers that he could almost feel the heat rising from her. He wanted more than anything to touch her, but he held back. The time wasn't right.

"Look, it's Rinslet."

Train looked up, following the Princess' gaze to the staircase, where Rinslet was making her way slowly and daintily down the golden steps. Then he saw her eye.

"She's hurt," he said quietly, and was surprised to hear Eve say the exact same thing at the exact same time. They shared a worried glance, then they both got to their feet and rushed toward their friend.

They met her just as she was descending the final step. Her eye was surrounded by a dark bruise and she looked harassed.

"What happened?" Train demanded, just as Eve asked: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rinslet answered Eve, smiling. Then she turned to Train and whispered so that Eve couldn't hear. "He overpowered me. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back, concerned. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

She shrugged. "It's fine, I've had worse." She looked around, frowning. "Where's Jenos?"

Train turned and cast his eyes into each corner of the room. "He's there," he said, pointing towards the punch table. Jenos was standing, frozen, exactly where they'd left him so many minutes ago. It looked as though he hadn't moved a single muscle. Rinslet rolled her eyes and went to him.

Eve sighed and started to head back to their table. Train's heart raced, his blood pumping furiously fast, and he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Princess." She looked at him. "Come outside with me for a minute."

"Okay." She looked confused, but not unwilling. He held her hand as he led her up the stairs, through the gilded hallway, and into the lobby with the fountain and the peacocks. He slid his hand into his pocket and filled with the item in it as they walked. His mind felt blissfully blank.

They stopped in front of the fountain, and the rushing of the water was the perfect soundtrack as he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm in love with you."

Everything seemed to stop. His heart, the water, time itself. She was staring at him, her eyes widening slowly as she absorbed what he had said. She seemed shocked, so he continued before he could lose his nerve.

"Whenever I think about the rest of my life, you're in it, no matter how many different scenarios I visualize." He took a deep breath. "When I see you smile, that's all that matters — I could be under heavy fire, bleeding from six different places, and the building could be about to explode, but as long as you're smiling, I don't care." He gripped her hand tighter, and his other hand clenched in his pocket, making the precious object dig into his palm. "I know I love you, because the thought of being without you or hurting you literally makes me sick." She said nothing, she just stared. He couldn't read the expression in her eyes. It could be elated; it could be disgusted. He didn't know. "Say something," he pleaded.

She opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Coughed. Then she smiled and stepped towards him, and as her lips met his, he realized that she didn't need to say anything at all.

His hand slipped from his pocket and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. Maybe later, he would give it to her. But it didn't really matter. They had years ahead of them, years where they would always be together, no matter what.

Right now, all he needed was this.

* * *

a.n.

How do you like that?  
The epilogue will explain the pocket thing, I PROMISE.


	7. In Which There is an Epilogue

**An Unconventional Education**

_Rinslet's idea of a good time doesn't usually mesh with Train, Eve, and Sven's, but her uncanny ability to manipulate them puts them in a situation that they never expected._

a.n.

Here it is. The epilogue. The final part to this story.

* * *

Woodney sighed, content, as he settled comfortably into his beige couch with a mug of tea cradled between his hands. He had just returned from the most exciting ten days of his life, and he was still coming down from the high that adventure always brought him.

When the Black Cat had appeared at his door ten days ago, Woodney had nearly fainted. His idol's appearance tended to make him feel weak and slightly shaky, even though Train was several year his junior.

He sighed again. What a week and three days it had been! Train had appeared, demanding Woodney's help. And Woodney had, of course, offered it without question or hesitation. What followed was a blur of airplanes, buses, and rented cars as the two of them scoured the globe, looking for something very, very special. Train had impressed upon his disciple just how important it was that they found perfection in their travels. Woodney had kept a notebook full of stores, prices, and hastily-drawn sketches, which they used as comparison whenever they found another potentially 'perfect' one.

Then they found it. Train bought it, thanked Woodney profusely for his help, and promptly vanished, leaving Woodney to find his own way home from halfway around the globe. But he didn't mind that so much.

He sipped the tea and then pulled the notebook out of his pocket and flipped through it. What an adventure it had been!

Then he frowned. Even though there was no one else in the apartment, he felt the need to vocalize his thoughts.

"I wonder what he needed an engagement ring for, anyway?"

* * *

a.n.

A big shoutout to Hitokiri Shinzui who guessed correctly!

I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story. I'm actually sad that it's over, but to push it any further would be madness at this point.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Keep loving Black Cat, everyone :)


End file.
